La muerte de la  buena joven
by semiakesolauca
Summary: Kurosaki Karin y Yuzu han muerto recientemente. Esta es su historia de su tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas. Ligeras  Hitsu x Karin. Karin centrada en el futuro. En primer Fic Shoot me ... HITSUKARIN
1. Chapter 1

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

La muerte de la buena joven

Cuando Kurosaki Karin y Yuzu murieron ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para mirar a su asesino antes de que sintieran el frío acero de una hoja de cuchillo entre las costillas. Karin, al menos, no era la clase de persona que le temiera a la muerte, o lo que viniera después de eso, porque al menos tenían una vaga idea de lo que pasó.

Ella y Yuzu sin embargo, no estaban dispuestas a pasar al otro lado gemelas tenían asuntos pendientes que atender. En particular, decir adiós a su padre Isshin y su hermano, Ichigo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para Ichigo e Isshin llegaran. A diferencia de la gente normal, su hermano y su padre ignoraron los cuerpos y se dirigieron directamente a los espíritus de las dos niñas. Esto no se debió a una despreocupación por las dos chicas, pero simplemente por el hecho de que ellos veían hablando con sus seres queridos más importantes, mientras que aún persistía. Ya habría tiempo para llorar después.

-"Hey Ichi-nii, Otou-san"- dijo Karin, aunque su voz sonaba bastante estrangulada.

-"Karin! Yuzu! ¿Cómo es que paso todo es-"- Ichigo se rompió, por una vez consciente de que esta observación sería igual ... mal de él para hacer.

-"Eso no importa ahora, Ichi-nii"- susurró Yuzu

-"Antes de partir... Hay algunas cosas que... debemos decirles"- dijo Karin con su voz ahogada.-"Pero en primer lugar tengo otra cosa que decir…." Entonces volvió a su voz sarcástica habitual característica suya -"¿Por qué estas finalmente mostrando tu capacidad de ver espíritus ahora Otou-san?"-

Ichigo se volvió rápidamente a su alrededor para mirar a su padre. Realmente no era la persona más perspicaz en el mundo, ¿verdad?

-"AA…¿Quieres decir que durante todo este tiempo tú has sido capaz de ver espíritus al igual que nosotros y no has dicho absolutamente nada?"- Ichigo casi gritó.

-"Che… Cuida tu boca Ichi-nii"- Karin sonrió, estaba empezando a sentirse un poco mejor acerca de la situación y ella se dio cuenta que Yuzu era demasiado, afortunadamente.

-"¿Que quieres m-"- en este punto Karin le cortó y era con una sofocante risa. Su mirada de incomprensión absoluta no tiene precio

Si hay algo que hizo que la sonrisa de Karin se ensanchó mas - "¿Es que de todos modos para hablar con un taichou. Nuestro padre, Isshin Kurosaki ... También conocido como Isshin Kurosaki ex -taicho de Decima División de la Sociedad de Almas!"-

El padre de las gemelas que era por lo general brillante y alegre, esta vez era sombrío, pero no fue a causa de Karin burlándose de Ichigo.

-"¿Qué mas sabes Karin y como lo averiguaste?" - preguntó él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por sus hijas, era la última vez que las iba a ver por un largo tiempo.

-"Toushiro me dijo"- murmuró Karin

De pronto, un grito de dolor resonó en la noche.

-"¿Qué ocurre Yuzu?"- Karin gritó.

-"Las cadenas de ..."- fue la única respuesta Yuzu que recibió de su gemela.

-"Creo que es mejor darse prisa… entonces. Ichi-nii sabes que te amo y te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, por protegernos aunque no fuese necesario jaja y Otouu-san no te preocupes por nosotras. Los amamos a ambos"- dijo Karin con su voz llena de emoción. Yuzu copio rápidamente sus sentimientos.

-"Esperen antes de irse, no quiero que ustedes dos vivan en el Rukongai, por lo que van a tener que tratar de convertirse en shinigamis y vivir en el Seretei. No van a ser algunas maneras de hacer esto así que por favor escuchen. Ustedes pueden decirle a Jidanbo que las deje pasar por la puerta de entrada al Sereitei, solo tienen que mencionar mi nombre, pregunten a Shiba Kuukaku si puede ayudarlas a ingresar a la Academia o cuando ves a un shinigami les dices que eres mi hermana, ¿entendido? "- Ichigo sacudió a gran velocidad. El doble de las cadenas del alma se estaba volviendo cada vez más cortos.

Yuzu asintió con la cabeza en señal de la confirmación.

-"Las amamos tanto que ni se imaginan, cuídense Yuzu y Karin no se preocupen nos volveremos a ver"- pronunciaron Isshin e Ichigo al unísono.

Ichigo sacó a Zangetsu de su espalda y transporto a Yuzu y Karin a la Sociedad de Almas. Entonces la lluvia comenzó a caer en la ciudad y los dos hombres lloraron abiertamente sacando todo su dolor. La lluvia cubría a los 2 hombre sollozando ante la gran perdida.

¡


	2. Chapter 2

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Karin se despertó con un dolor agudo en el costado de su cabeza, con su pesada gemela de 11 años de edad encima suyo, en la parte superior de su estomago y completamente rodeada por la gente que nunca había conocido y en un lugar donde nunca había estado antes. No era de extrañar que ella gritó para que su hermana se despierte.

-"Karin ... Por favor, silencio ... Quiero volver a la cama ..."- Yuzu murmuró somñolienta.

-"Y-Yuzu… es posible que debas a despertar ..."- tartamudeó Karin mirando a su alrededor a la multitud congregada a su alrededor. Un niño logró abrirse paso entre la multitud. Había algo familiar acerca de la forma en que el niño se estaba moviendo. Sus movimientos eran elegantes, casi como la de aves. Y su cara era conocida ante los ojos de la chica Kurosaki.

-"Hola Kurosaki-san"- dijo el joven con alegría, con una voz alegre.

Karin saltó sobre sus pies a la vez y comenzó a apuntar al chico. -"¡Tú! Si usted! Usted es el loro! Eres loro de Sado-kun!"- Ella gritó.

El muchacho tenía el cabello corto de color marrón y sus ojos eran grandes de un marrón un poco más oscuro al de su cabello. Él chico había crecido unos cuantos centímetros estando a la altura de la chica.

-"Muy cerca de verdad Kurosaki-san! pero… Yo era una cacatúa en el mundo real. Y sí, yo pertenecía a Sado-san. Mi nombre es Shibata Yuichi,"- dijo Shibata a cabo, en el mismo tono de voz feliz.

En este momento Yuzu logró arrastrarse hasta el suelo. Ella ahogó un bostezo antes de mirar a la multitud de pie a su alrededor.

-"¿Karin?"- Yuzu le susurró.

-"Estoy aquí, Yuzu,"- Karin respondió manteniendo su nivel de voz. Tenía la sensación de que sabía lo que Yuzu iba a hacer a continuacion.

-"En realidad estamos muertas… ¿no?... No era un sueño."- dijo su gemela con un un tono de voz triste. Esto era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Pero Karin asintió con la cabeza de todos modos y Yuzu parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Karin tomó a su hermana gemela por los hombros, haciendo caso omiso de todo el mundo que estaba mirando a ellos y apretándola en un abrazo de confortacion.

-"Piensa Yuzu, vamos a ser capaces de ver a okaa-san otra vez y Ojii-san y Obaa-san. No será tan malo. Pero primero tenemos que cumplir nuestra promesa con Ichi-nii y convertirnos en shinigamis, ¿ok? "- dijo Karin mirando a los ojos a su hermana haciendo que algo de tristeza desaparezca de los ojos brillantes de esta, Karin tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho.

-"Ok"- fue la simple respuesta de Yuzu que suspiró con voz temblorosa, confiando en las palabras pronunciadas por la morena,que le envió una sonrisa reconfortante.

-"Va a ser difícil entrar a la academia, Kurosaki, pero voy a tratar de hacer lo que pueda para conseguir que ingresen en el Seretei, no te preocupes"- sonrió Shibata.

Karin igualó su mejor sonrisa. -"Usted tiene una buena cantidad de reiatsu también Shibata, por ahí vos también puedas entrar en el Sereitei para asistir a la Academia!"-

Con estas palabras, Yuzu se arrojó a los dos y les dio un abrazo. -"Gracias Shibata-kun!"-

Los tres, sin embargo, no tenían idea de que había dos capitanes rumbo a ellos.. 


	3. Mientras tanto

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Mientras tanto ...

En una casa de té en el Rukongai dos de los mayores capitanes de los 13 escuadrones se encontraban holgazaneando sin rumbo fijo, charlando, bebiendo té / sake y, en general utilizando el tiempo para relajarse. Si estaban escuchando atentamente el sonido del tintineo en voz alta de una jarra bien llena que se coloca en la inestable mesa de caoba en su interior. También, pero en realidad no tendría que forzar sus oídos en este punto, usted podría escuchar los tonos dulces poco bebido un Kyouraku Shunsui, el capitán de la 8 ª División, haciendo exactamente lo que solía hacer. Molestar a las luces del día, a cualquier persona viva que se encontrase cerca. Entonces, tal vez lo mejor será suficiente para salir de la vecindad, antes de Kyouraku-taichou comenzó en su tema favorito. Ise Nanao.

Ukitake Jyuushiro, era el capitán de la división 13, sin embargo, estaba tan tranquilo y sobrio ese día como Shunsui era fuerte y ruidoso. Fue él quien sintió un reiatsu fuerte de donde se encontraba en la esquina de la casa de té y al cual era fácil de identificar poniéndole de nombre a nada más ni nada menos que Kurosaki chigo.

O por lo menos un reiatsu muy similar, a pesar del hecho de que el reiatsu parecía estar en dos sitios a la vez, aunque muy próximos entre sí.

Estaba tan absorto en sus musas que no se dio cuenta de que su amigo Kyouraku le había hecho una pregunta.

-"Jyuuuuuuuuuuushiro? ¿ Hay lguien en casa? Estás empezando a ser tan frío como mi cruel, cruel Nanao-chan, Jyuu. De todas formas, me preguntaba, ¿quién crees que le dio a mi preciosa Nanao-chan el ventilador horrible indestructible con el cual me sigue golpeando causándome tanto dolor no merecido? Y cuando por fin se dan cuenta de que no estoy bromeando acer-" - Kyouraku Shunsui charlaba antes de ser interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

-"No tengo ni idea de quién dio a Ise-fukutaichou ese horrible e indestructible ventilador o como quieras que sea"- Por supuesto que había sido Ukitake quien le dio el ventilador a Ise-fukutaichou, de lo que él se había reunido con ella definitivamente lo necesitaba. Varios intentos de Shunsui para destruir lo eran famosos en el Seretei y eran una gran fuente de distracción, diversión, y alboroto a la vista de los espectadores que pasaban por allí. -"Y en cuanto a cuando Ise-fukutaichou finalmente se da cuenta de que ella te quiere, estaré en la clandestinidad por temor del Apocalipsis"- Pero, por supuesto, Nanao Ise ya sabía que quería a su taichou. No es que Shunsui necesitaba saber que, él tenía lo suficiente de un alza del ego en el momento, muchas gracias.

-"Shunsui, te habrás dado cuenta de la alta fuente de reiatsu"- insinuó Ukitake. La cara de Shunsui se observo por debajo de su sombrero de paja retorcida en una máscara confuso. Por suerte cayo en la cuenta... con el tiempo.

-"Y se siente notablemente similar al reiatsu de Ichigo y espera que no es ese el reiatsu de Zaraki Kepachi también que se acerca al reiatsu anteriormente mencionado, así, ¿verdad?"- Shunsui le preguntó.

-"Creo que deberíamos ir a salvar a Ichigo ¿no?"- Con que los dos capitanes se apresuraron a sus pies (Shunsui agarrando su botella de sake) antes de que salió corriendo de la casa de té, dejando a un host furioso en la forma que destruyeron en la puerta.

Por supuesto, Zaraki Kenpachi, al no ser tan bueno con el reiatsu, no se dio cuenta que no era Ichigo a quien se dirigia.


	4. Sin saber que hacer

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Sin saber que hacer

Karin, Yuzu y Shibata, el niño que fue alguna vez una cacatúa en el mundo real, se encontraban en ese momento sentados bajo el esqueleto de un árbol de sakura en uno de los distritos más pobres en el Rukongai y en "deliberación" en la forma en que se meterían en Seretei para seguir con el plan que habia preparado el hermano de las dos gemelas, el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo y el ingreso a la Academis de Shinigamis . Por supuesto, cuando Karin estaba involucrado en "deliberar", las cosas nunca se llevarían a cabo tan rápidamente como debería.

-"Mira, ¿por qué no vamos en busca de un shinigami y lo mostramos nuestra reiatsu impresionante y nuestras habilidades?"- Karin le preguntó a Shibata de nuevo por enésima vez, esperando que el chico haya cambiado de opinion.

-"Ah, y ¿cómo esperas encontrar un shinigami milagrosamente…. Baka?"- Shibata casi gruñó con sarcasmo. Parecía que la molestia en la familia Kurosaki era un rasgo genético común.

-"¿Oh, y yo soy el baka? Sentir su reiatsu, Memo!"- Karin replicó en voz alta, el envío de las pocas aves que habían sido de anidación en el árbol a la dispersión.

"No puedes enfrentarte con cada persona que encuentres que sea capaz deposeer un fuerte reiatsu, Karin! Vas a ir a que te maten. Comprende, este no es el mundo real, tu ya no estás ahí, es todo diferente ahora. Se puede morir aquí mismo, en cualquier momento"- suspiró Shibata, frustrado y Karin se las arregló para suprimir la necesidad de tocar absolutamente de él uno, por lo que terminó con el ceño fruncido en su lugar.

-"Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer?"- Yuzu le preguntó, uniéndose a la conversación. Tanto Karin y Shibata enfriado inmediatamente, avergonzado de que habían sido atrapados gritando el uno al otro en voz tan alta. -"¿Y por qué tu cara tan roja Karin?"-

Karin miró hacia otro lado y Yuzu le llamó la murmurando -"Mi rostro no es de color rojo,"- Karin se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar -" y Shibata ,Yuzu, y yo no estamos muy seguros todavía. Creo que deberíamos ir en busca de un shinigami, mientras que él piensa, "- en esto, ella miró a Shibata-" que es demasiado peligroso "-

-"¿Qué no entiendes de no?"- dijo Shibata

-"Entonces, ¿qué sugiere usted Shibata-san?"- Yuzu le preguntó con amabilidad. Ella era una mediadora natural nacidos entre Karin. Karin , en cabio, era quien estaba discutiendo con el tiempo.

Shibata desinfla antes de afirmar en voz baja -"no sé"-

-"Karin, ¿cuáles eran las otras opciones que Ichi-nii nos dio? ¿Tal vez uno de los que sería mejor?"-

-"Él nos dijo que podíamos ... Umm ... Solo dame unos minutos y lo recordaré ..."- dijo Karin, mientras que Shibata se quejó. Este fue el último paso de la voluntad de Karin. Se levantó lentamente a sus pies antes de Shibata golpes en la cabeza y gruñendo -"Ya tengo una idea así que cállate!"-

Se hizo un silencio completo bajo el árbol de sakura muertos durante unos pocos minutos.

-"Ichi-nii dijo que podíamos ir a ver a alguien llamado Jidanbou y colocar su nombre, y luego ir por la puerta"- murmuró Karin ferozmente.

-"Pero ustedes ustedes dos están relacionados con Kurosaki-san ... Es posible que no se han dado cuenta, pero yo no lo estoy"- murmuró preocupado Shibata.

-"Che. Vamos a decir que eres nuestro primo o algo así"- Karin saludó con desdén antes de bostezar ruidosamente.

-"En primer lugar no me parezco en nada a usted y en segundo lugar Jidanbou me ha visto antes. A menudo"-, dijo antes de estirarse en su lugar y seuir pensando opciones junto a Karin.

Una idea se abrió paso en la mente de Karin. Ella sabía a ciencia cierta que no iba a funcionar pero puede ser que también se burlan de Shibata con él. Ella sonrió con sinceridad. Fue aterrador.

-"Te visten entonces como mujer, estoy segura de que la ropa de Yuzu se ajusta a usted. Le daremos un poco más tarde,"- Ella engatusado con una voz dulce, muy enferma que había aprendido de Rukia, una amiga de Ichigo,.

Valió la pena sólo para verlo de vuelta frenéticamente de distancia de ella. Karin bufó.

-"Yo era un niño-"- y entonces ella se sentía mal. Sintio un gran reiatsu rodar sobre ella y aplastándola con fuerza tanto como el mar. Ella no podía moverse y no podía a los demás.

Cayó un rayo en el cielo e iluminó la torre inmensa frente a ella.

-"Kurosaki Ichigo! Kurosaki Ichigo! LUCHA CONMI-!" la expense gran frente de Karin rugió luego se inclinó para su estudio. -"Espere ... NO ESTA Ichigo!"-Se gritó.

Zaraki Kenpachi, el capitán de la escuadra 11, había llegado.


	5. El reencuentro

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Kurosaki Ichigo! LUCHA M-!" la exspanse gran frente de Karin rugió luego se inclinó para su estudio. "Espere ... NO ESTÁS Ichigo!"Se gritó.

Zaraki Kenpachi, el capitán de la escuadra 11, había llegado.

BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH

La enorme presión de reiatsu Zaraki cayó sobre Yuzu, Karin y Shibata, estrangulamiento, asfixia y asfixiarlos. Apenas menos de unos pocos segundos después llegaron Zaraki, Karin se vio obligado a la tierra, Yuzu se había desmayado y Shibata se desplomó temblando.

Karin se sentía como si sus entrañas eran de led, demasiado pesada para levantar su cuerpo del suelo. Podía sentir el reiatsu del Capitán de la División 11 de colosal que fluye a través de sus articulaciones y músculos. Fluye a través de sus articulaciones y los músculos ... ¡Eso era! Cortar el flujo de reiatsu que fluye a través de ella y ella sería capaz de moverse. Karin habría sonrió si sólo sus músculos faciales no estaban ocupados atrofiando.

Con esta idea en mente Karin comenzó a centrar su reiatsu en los cálido cosquilleo sobrevino mientras que sus tobillos fueron puestos en libertad. Alentados por este pequeño éxito, continuó.

Oyó una voz en el fondo gritando y gritando en sí ronca en la parte superior de sus pulmones. Se sintonizó con la misma facilidad que cambiar el stationon una radio y pronto al que se podía sentir su reiatsu de propagación propia, por todo su cuerpo la neutralización de la potencia extranjera en sus extremidades.

Con las piernas temblando con el tremendo esfuerzo de mover su cuerpo, Karin se estremeció. Pero entonces ella levantó la vista hacia el gigante se eleva sobre ella y sonrió.

"Kurosaki Karin, nice to meet ya", se llevó un gran aliento que luego se desmayó.

Una vez que oía voces débiles.

"Che. Kenpachi-san que realmente son malos en la detección reiatsu ¿no?"

La oscuridad ... ...

Karin se quejó en voz alta y se volcó. Esto fue bastante lo que no debía hacer y terminó tirado en el suelo, después de haber rodado fuera de su futón. Ella gimió de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte.

Tres voces se hizo eco de la habitación al otro lado de Karin. Se acercó a la puerta, puso su mano sobre la madera suave de la estructura ... y la puerta se abrió revelando un rostro muy familiar.

Sus ojos oscuros se reunieron más profundo aguamarina y sonrió sin darse cuenta.

"Toushiro!" Karin-exclamó con entusiasmo.

"K-Karin?" Toushiro logró balbucear, mientras que en su boca abierta.

"Oh, Shiro-chan, veo que has conocido a nuestro huésped temporal, Kurosaki Karin", proclamó Ukitake feliz, decidido a tomar el control de la situación. (Karin sonrió evily "Shiro-chan" era un nombre que ella tiene que recordar para usar en cualquier momento en el futuro)

"Su Hitsugaya-taichou", respondió Toushiro de forma automática, sin dejar de mirar atentamente Karin.

"Sí ... Señor ... sí sé Toushiro ... Pero si no te importa que te lo pregunte ... ¿Quién en la tierra eres tú? ¿Y por qué estoy aquí? ¿Y dónde están Yuzu y Shibata?" Karin estalló.

(Toushiro? Él es absolutamente necesario para decir que uno Shunsui) "Oh, lo siento Kurosaki-san," dijo afectuosamente: "Yo soy Jūshirō Ukitake, el capitán de la división 13 del Gotei 13. Ayer por la noche que fueron emboscados por desgracia por Zaraki Kenpachi, otro capitán de aquí, porque pensé que eras tu hermano "

"Che. Que reiatsu idiota Zaraki. Kurosaki es más fuerte que Karin y"

"Entonces, ¿dónde están Yuzu y Shibata?" Karin interrumpido.

"Ellos están en el cuidado de la 4 ª división. Unohana-taichou se está ocupando de ellos", explicó Ukitake.

La puerta repentinamente se abrió una vez más muestra la figura despeinada de Kuchiki Rukia a todos en la sala caliente.

"Ukitake-taichou, he recibido o" se detuvo tan rápido como empezó cuando vio a Karin. "Karin! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Ichigo? Y supongo que Inoue, Sado e Ishida llegó demasiado? Pero la pregunta principal Supongo que es por eso que estamos aquí",

"R-R-R-Rukia? ¿Por qué si iba a estar aquí?" Karin bajó los ojos en este momento ", Yuzu y yo-están muertos!" Karin sentí un sollozo en la parte posterior de su garganta y trató de tragarlo. Esperaba que había pasado desapercibido.

Parecía incluso Toushiro no había comprendido la importancia de la situación. Puso un brazo alrededor del hombro de Karin y la abrazó, lo que sorprendió a todos en la sala por lo menos no a sí mismo.

Después de un breve período de silencio insoportable en la sala de Karin tomó la palabra: "Ichi-nii dijo que sería mejor si-Me y Yuzu-se convirtió en shinigami"

El silencio se prolongó una vez más antes Ukitake habló "Creo que sería mejor Kurosaki-kun. Es un poco tarde para que usted y su hermana para unirse a la clase actual de la Academia, así que por el momento nos pondremos en contacto varias shinigami para enseñar usted. Para la enseñanza de Kidou Voy a Shunsui para persuadir a Ise-fukutaichou para enseñar a usted y tal vez ... Rukia-kun, si no le importa. Nanao Ise es probablemente el mejor amo de Kidou en el conjunto de Seretei, con su enseñanza de que ... Usted asegúrese de ponerse al día, que es un poco severa, así que creo Rukia será capaz de ayudar allí ",

Ukitake se rascó la barbilla, pensativo-. "Tienes que tener Soi Fong de Hakuda y probablemente lo mejor que tenerla para Houhou así, aunque una vez más que es un poco estricta. Pero, de nuevo tiene Yoruichi-san con ella para ayudarla para que no se hagan daño ... Demasiado ", sonrió Ukitake.

"Y eso deja Zanjutsu"

"Voy a enseñarle", suspiró abatido Toushiro (Ukitake Aunque podría decir que él no lo decía en serio. Eso fue otra cosa que tendría que pasar a Shunsui)

"Y ..." Ukitake miró a Karin y dirigió una sonrisa socarrona a Rukia "He oído que tu hermano está viniendo aquí desde hace un tiempo, Karin, así que tal vez podría ayudar a enseñar a usted", luchó a Rukia para mantener una cara seria en este . Estaba bastante claro que en algún lugar dentro de ella un poco de Rukia chibi probablemente estaba haciendo un baile feliz (Él sólo tuvo que programar Yuzu y Karin Kidou lecciones en el mismo día que Zanjutsu. Ah, y una vez más una pieza más de los chismes de Shunsui)

Karin no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su cara ante la idea de convertirse en un tanto. Shinigami y ver Ichi-nii Pero luego la golpeó.

"Ukitake-taichou", Karin comenzó.

"Jūshirō-san, Jūshirō-kun, no hay necesidad de ser tan formales, Karin-san,"

"Había un muchacho, Yuichi Shibata, que nos ayudó cuando estábamos en el Rukongai. Su justa sólo si él aprende junto a nosotros"

Toushiro visiblemente se puso tenso. Sin embargo, Ukitake prefirió ignorarlo y sonrió cálidamente.

"Estoy seguro de que se puede arreglar"

BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH BLEACH

Omake:

"Así que ella lo llama ¿QUÉ?"

"Toushiro. ¿Y usted quiere saber lo increíble?"

"Sí, Sí, Sí! Me lo digas!"

"Él no se quejó. Ni una sola vez. Ni una sola sílaba de la denuncia",

"...?"

"Y él puso su brazo alrededor de ella y se ofreció a enseñarle Zanjutsu"

"...?"

"Oh, usted debe de ver la expresión de su cara cuando Karin, se refirió a este muchacho-Shibata Yuichi-La temperatura de la habitación bajó varios grados!"

"¿Tiene usted más?"

"¡Sí! Usted debe haber visto la cara de Rukia cuando le dije que iba a venir a Ichigo,"

"El capitán, que tiene que hacer el papeleo!" Nanao Ise, dijo con acaba casi cedió a la tentación de esconderse en la esquina.

"Ise-fukutaichou, te necesito para enseñar a los tres nuevos alumnos Kidou. Si usted me puede llegar a persuadir a Shunsui para hacer el trabajo de papel", dijo Ukitake gratamente.

"Es un acuerdo de Ukitake-taichou," inclinó la cabeza con gratitud Nanao.

Shunsui miró a sus dos amigos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"Mi Nanao-chan es tan cruel ..." suspiró melodramática "y se las arregló para convencer a Jūshirō para ayudarla. No es justo, que está conspirando en mí"

"Tal vez si usted hace el trabajo de papel que puede ser un poco más amable con ustedes",

Esto tuvo un solo significado en el vocabulario de Kyouraku Shunsui. En su prisa por llegar a la puerta tropezó con su haori y aterrizó justo en la parte superior de su fukutaichou.


	6. Chapter 6

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Rangiku Matsumoto había estado mirando en silencio a su capitán durante media hora, mientras que él caminó a través de su oficina con una mirada de pura envidia y también una mirada de ira en su rostro. No era la ira del típico "tic del ojo errático" (penso sobre él Matsumoto en su mente que le solia dar a ella) que normalmente se deleitaba en dárselo solo a ella, pero la mirada de rabia que había visto sólo una vez, cuando estaba luchando contra la ginebra para proteger a su amiga de la infancia.

Matsumoto podía sentir que la temperatura en la habitación en la que se encontraban había descendido a una temperatura que en un futuro muy cercano seria probablemente por debajo de cero. A parte de ello, ella ya podía sentir los cristales de hielo que se formaban en su fundación. Tenía que estar involucrado con la niña Kurosaki …oh ¿cuál era su nombre?¿Hikari?¿ Karin? Algo así, de todos modos era extraño.

Su único capitán comenzó a actuar así después de haber dejado el mundo real. Francamente Matsumoto siendo prácticamente la reina de la franqueza (¿Sabía que el amor característica de trabajo Tendría que ver,?) sabia que su capitán estaba actuando como un cachorro enfermo de amor. No es que ella jamás lo diría en su cara, por supuesto, pero lo era.

Sin embargo, usted tenía que admirar que el cachorro enfermo de amor antes mencionado estaba enojado, la habitación estaba helada y no había desenvainado, incluso Hyourinmaru.

…..

Mientras tanto, la mente Toushiro estaba en un estado de agitación. Sus pensamientos eran frenético y ocupado en un solo asunto: Karin: El niño prodigio peliblanco suspiró en voz alta. Él era un capitán como para ponerse a gritar. El capitán más joven en el Gotei 13, portador de la zanpuktou más fuerte de hielo no iria por ahí amando chicas humanas que por lo menos tenía una décima parte de su edad. Pero ése no era su principal preocupación. El asesino de Kurosaki Karin tuvo ese lugar en su mente.

-¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Quién podría haber querido matar a Karin? ... Y su hermana- él se apresuró a añadir en su mente, aunque no sabía qué uso la adición de lo que sería en sus pensamientos. La imagen de Karin en un charco de su propia sangre, mientras gritaba y gemía de dolor era un tormento constante, cada vez que trataba de pensar. La imagen fue grabada en la parte posterior de los párpados, frecuentándolo a él cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Debe haber habido una razón detrás de su asesinato y debía ser condenados, que iba a encontrar quién y por qué lo hicieron.

….

En otro lado del Sereitei…

Karin, en ese momento estaba corriendo hacia los cuartos de la 4ta división, preparándose para encontrarse con su gemela que se había estado recuperando de lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Ella había oído fragmentos varios de los progresos de su hermana, de Ukitake-taichou, con quien estaba eternamente agradecida por todo lo que hizo.

Ella había crecido cerca del capitán del escuadrón 13, que le estaba enseñando los fundamentos extremos de Kidou y presentarla a los demás capitanes y sus tenientes. Karin recordaba con cariño la última reunión que tuvieron con Kyouraku Shunsui y Nanao Ise su teniente. Ella ya se había reunido con Shunsui un par de veces antes y ésta era su primera vez de conocer a su nuevo maestro, Ise Nanao. Daba miedo la cantidad de Shunsui actuó como su otou-san y luego hubo un "Nanao-chan", que incluso actuó en su propio papel (tipo de Karin) de lidiar con las travesuras de Shunsui. Mientras Nanao golpearía a Shunsui con el abanico o un libro, Karin generalmente le daba una patada a su otou-san. El resemblance fue notable.

Karin también había recibido un libro de hechizos de Kidou de Ise-fukutaichou su nueva sensei. Por lo general, ella le habría dado una mirada sobre el libro antes de tirarlo a un lado, pero había algo en Ukitake-taichou que la hacía sentirse avergonzada de pensar siquiera en el pensamiento.

Ella también había conocido al hermano mayor de Rukia-san, Kuchiki Byakuya, el capitán de la sexta división. Esta fue una de las ocasiones en que tuvo que reprimir las ganas de sonreír. Honestamente, cuando él la había estado dando a la "mirada fría", que no pudo evitar el deslumbramiento de vuelta. Valió la pena sólo para ver el destello de ira que le cruzó la cara después. Se podía ver la cara de desagrado.

De todas formas, pasando de ese delicioso tema, Karin salió corriendo por el patio ordenado de la cuarta división y se arrojó, en sus cuartos.

-"Ah, Kurosaki-san, tu hermana esta con Unohana-taichou, ¿quieres que te lleve con ellos?"- Un miembro de la cuarta división preguntó tímidamente.

-"Sí, por favor,"- dijo Karin en breve. El hombre tímido de la cuarta división asintió rápidamente y la condujo por el pasillo pulido.

-"Así que ... ¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo?"- Karin preguntó mientras seguía caminando hacia el otro lado del edificio.

-"Conoci a Ichigo. Trató de tomarme como rehén, una vez"- dijo el hombre que rechazaba este hecho como si no fuera nada.

Karin estaba boquiabierta con él por unos minutos y luego sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

-"Estamos aquí"- dijo el hombre, llamando a la puerta. -"Unohana-taichou, Kurosaki Karin ha llegado."-

-"Entra Yamada-san,"- una voz desde el interior llamó en voz baja.

Karin deslizó la puerta abriendola. Su primera impresión de Unohana Retsu era que ella era fuerte, pero de una manera diferente. Se las arregló de alguna manera para que su cara irradiara calidez y compasión. Su largo pelo negro y brillante estaba trenzado y puesto sobre su pecho de forma poco convensional, Karin no conocia a nadie que hubiera sido capaz de llevarlo de esa forma al cabello.

-"Gracias por traer a Kurosaki-san aquí, Yamada-san,"- dijo ella sonriendo. Yuzu corrió a Yamada y le echó los brazos alrededor de él: -"Gracias Hanatarou-san! Por traer a Karin-chan aquí!"-

Hanatarou se sonrojó en varios tonos de rojo antes de responder con alegría diciendo que no era problema y salir con seguridad fuera de la habitación.

-"Por lo tanto, Kurosaki-san, ¿cómo ha sido su tiempo con Ukitake-taichou? Confío en que se encuentra en buen estado de salud el capitan"- Unohana preguntó cortésmente.

-"ahh…Sí Unohana-taichou, Jyuush- me refiero a Ukitake-taichou se siente bien"- dijo Karin tropezando con sus palabras. A la vez se sentía caliente, verde era el reiatsu de Unohana que salía afuera habiendo que se sintiera incomoda.

-"Así que eso es lo que haces"- dijo Karin accidentalmente en voz alta.

-¿"Así es como hacer lo que, Karin-chan?"- Yuzu le preguntó.

Vacilante, Karin miró a Ichigo, quien asintió con la cabeza, lo que indica que debe continuar.

-"Su forma de poner gente en la facilidad, el envío de pequeños trozos de su reiatsu, ¿Alguno de los otros capitanes sabe usarlo tambien?"- Karin espetó.

Unohana se echó a reír: -"Sí, creo que muchos de ellos lo hacen. Tu amigo Hitsugaya-taichou ha perfeccionado esta capacidad, en la medida en que él puede cambiar la temperatura del ambiente e incluso el clima, a pesar de que sólo se puede cambiar un poco este último sin la ayuda de Hyourinmaru , "

-"¿Toushirou puede cambiar el clima?"- Karin, una vez más dejó escapar su pensamiento en voz alta, luego de darse cuenta de su error y agregó -"me refiero a Hitsugaya-taichou"-

Unohana sólo sonrió cálidamente a las gemelas Kurosaki. -"¿Quieren que les enseñe cómo utilizar esta técnica?" -preguntó ella.

-"Sí, por favor, Unohana-taichou"- dijo Yuzu con entusiasmo. Unohana se levantó.

-"En primer lugar, es necesario, sentir una emoción feliz que tiene la intención de inyectar en la habitación, así que usar una memoria o una página de un libro que hayas leído que te dio esa sensación que puede ser utilizada. Si Yuzu-san puede pensar en la memoria de una vida feliz y la influencia del sentimiento en la habitación y, si Karin-san puede pensar en algo ... inquietante, que iba a funcionar. "-

Karin cerró los ojos, en su mente antes de salir a la tarea en cuestión.- Un pensamiento inquietante, o de la memoria ... ¡Lo tengo! -Esta vez Karin sonrió.

-"Karin-san, he oído que usted está estudiando Fundamentos Kidou con Ukitake-taichou ¿sabes cómo liberar tu reiatsu?"- Karin asintió con la cabeza. - "Sé que lo haras Yuzu-san. Mantene tu recuerdo en la mente, concentrarse por completo en él y deje que de forma a su reiatsu y luego la liberan lentamente en la habitación, Yuzu-san, si se pudiera liberar su reiatsu en primer lugar."-

Era difícil notar un cambio en la habitación, pero Karin lo sentía. La luz rosada del reiatsu de Yuzu se arremolinó alrededor, sólo se aprecia si realmente estaban buscando. Hizo que Karin sintiera vértigo y alegría.

-"Karin-san, por favor, si usted pudiera revelar su reiatsu"-

Evocando la memoria de su pesadilla, Karin lanzó su reiatsu en la habitación, pero ella le dio forma primero, en grandes picos, desviando de tal manera que nadie se perdió de su reiatsu. Una sensación de lentitud progresiva de terror entró en la habitación y Karin le juró que se oscureció.

-"Basta, Karin-san,"- dijo Unohana con calma y la sala volvió a su estado anterior.

-"Las dos tienen talento, sin duda. Ambos lo lograron en su primer intento. Bien hecho"- se volvió hacia Yuzu en este momento. - "Yuzu-san, ¿podría ir a buscar a Shibata-san, que tiene una lección de Kidou en diez minutos? Por favor "-

-"Sí Unohana-taichou"- Yuzu, dijo, a continuación, rápidamente salió de la habitación.

-"Karin-san, me preguntaba si usted es consciente de que varios Shinigamis protegidos que Ukitake-taichou, ha conseguido en el corto período de tiempo que has estado aquí. También me preguntaba si había oído hablar de sus planes para oficializar esta norma. Ser discípulo de un capitán sería de gran ayuda en sus últimos años como un Shinigami, que le da los contactos y un apoyo constante. Les insito a dar a esta decisión de una cantidad seria de pensamientos. Además, dependiendo de quién lo hace mejor antes de entrar en la academia, estoy pensando en tomar a cualquiera de Yuzu-san o Shibata-san como mi propio protegido. Los tres tienen una cantidad sorprendente de reiatsu para gente de sus edades" .Con esta declaración en el aire Unohana salió de la habitación, dejando a Karin mirando el estupor.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar el estupor, Karin abrió la puerta abierta y fue a caminar de regreso a sus aposentos, tal vez haciendo una parada en los barrios de la división del décimo para visitar Toushi- Hitsugaya-taichou.

Ella ya había tomado su mente.

…..

"Soutaichou, me gustaría el permiso de usar Kidou experimental de seis para descubrir información acerca de los asesinatos de Kurosaki Karin y Yuzu, es mi creencia de que las dos fueron asesinadas para incitar a una prematura partida de la guerra contra Aizen,"- pidio un pequeño capitán al Comandante General del Gotei 13

-"Se concede permiso"- respondió el anciano con su tono de voz seria habitual.


	7. Chapter 7

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Bloque superior, bloque central, patada frontal, patada en la ingle.

Bloque superior, bloque central, patada frontal, patada en la ingle.

Golpe de codo, golpe de talón de la mano, huelga de la rodilla.

¡Una vez más!

Karin tuvo lecciones de Hakuda y Houhou hoy con la capitána de la popa de la segunda división. Bajo las miradas de desaprobación de Soi Fon, Karin tachado de nuevo en el aire frente a ella.

En contraste con los esfuerzos de Yuzu y Shibata, sin embargo, ella estaba haciendolo excepcionalmente bien. Karin tenía otro maestro para entrenar con ella , su nombre era Yoruichi, de pelo púrpura y jovial, estaba trabajando con las dos, dejando a Karin con Soi Fong.

La voz de Soi Fong de pronto se hizo eco a través del aire -"Yoruichi-sama, Kurosaki ha logrado los conceptos básicos, los alumnos deben cambiar"- Yoruichi saludó y desapareció en respuesta Soi Fong. Karin miró expectante durante unos segundos.

-"¿Y bien?"- Yoruichi sonrió desde detrás de su éxito en la toma de poner el pie de Karin en el aire. -"Nadie me dijo que podía volar"- Karin frunció el ceño ante lo que hizo más difícil una sonrisa de Yoruichi.

-"Al igual que Ichigo. De todas formas, Houhou se utiliza en todas las demás artes de enseñanza a un shinigami. Por ejemplo, se necesitan buenas habilidades en Houhou, en Zanjutsu, para moverse a la misma velocidad que su oponente. Si tienen mejores habilidades en Houhou que tú, estarías muerta antes de que desenvainó su Zanpakutō, "- Karin asintió con la cabeza para mostrar que había entendido.

-"Y pensar que si un especialista en Kido o Hakuda no tenía buenas habilidades en Houhou entonces no sería capaz de atacar"-

-Houhou es importante, ahora la cosa es …¿cómo lo hago?- Karin pensó sarcásticamente.

"He entrenado a tu hermano en un movimiento llamado" Paso flash ", es una de las partes fundamentales de Houhou y podemos pasar un buen rato con él, porque una de las mejores maneras de entrar en la mentalidad del Paso flash es ... jugar a la mancha!"- Con estas palabras, Yoruichi se levantó de un salto y utilizando el paso flash se bajó en la distancia.

-"¡Yoruichi-san!"- Karin le gritó, con ceño fruncido más que evidente en su rostro.

-"Che... Me olvidé de decirte cómo hacerlo"- dijo la mujer dando devuelta con paso flash un paso atrás y hacia adelante de Karin agitando los brazos. Yoruichi le dio un suspiro burlón.- "Ok, te voy a dar una pista. Reiatsu,"- Yoruichi lanzo un paso flash caminando hacia atrás de nuevo.

Reiatsu. Ahora que Yoruichi lo menciono que puede sentir un foco de reiatsu en sus pies. Karin trató de concentrarse en el reiatsu de sus pies. Que sólo logró hacer cosquilleo en estos.

-"Inténtalo de nuevo, Karin,"- Yoruichi dijo desde detrás de ella, incitando deliberadamente contra ella. Karin se volvió y no vio nada.

Ella lo miró de nuevo y Yoruichi se dio cuenta de su error.

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Sólo enfocar su reiatsu en sus pies cuando usted está a punto de entrar. Usted idiota.- grito la mujer de pelo violeta a la morocha de ojos azul marino

Animada por esto, Karin centró su reiatsu, llevó a su paso el primer destello y ... inmediatamente cayó al suelo. En los brazos del capitan de la décima división.

-"¡Toushiro!"- Dijo Karin, mortificada. Mortificada y muy consciente de la sofocos de luz roja trepando por las mejillas.

-"Kari-Kurosaki."- Dijo tratando de mantener su nivel de voz y muy consciente del peso en caliente en sus brazos. -"Estás aprendiendo shunpo"- dijo el peliblanco sosteniendo a la chica que estaba encima suyo por la cintura dejando de lado a las demás personas que se encontraban allí poniendo atención solo en sus ojos azul marino profundos.

-"Sí, soy bastante bueno en eso"- dijo Karin mintiendo entre dientes. Sin notar en la situación incómoda en la que se encontraban ambos tirados en el suelo.

-"Claro que sí."- Toushiro resopló -"Si pasa por alto el hecho de que fue el primer paso de flash actual y que usted se congelo en el terreno antes, se cayó y que Yoruichi esta allá"-

-"¿Quieres decir que has visto antes? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"- Karin gritó.

-"Lo suficiente para saber que usted es bastante bueno en Hakuda, Kurosaki"-

-"Eso lo s- Espera, ¿crees que soy bastante buenoa en Hakuda?"- Karin dijo desviando la mirada, mientras que mirando a los ojos de Toushiro. Sirenas internas se fue a la vista de ojos aguamarina de color puro. Ella bajó la mirada rápidamente.

-"Parecias bastante bueno en lo básico"- respondió Toushiro en serio. Ella olía bien. Una especie de fresco, como la menta, pero con algo que era completamente Karin. Ella también tenía un leve enrojecimiento que la havia adorable a sus ojos.

-"Awwww! Ustedes dos son tan dulces Toooo juntos! Mire usted, Karin! Todo se acurrucó en los brazos de Taichou, muy lindo"- dijo efusivamente Matsumoto haciendo que ambos seguían en el piso ella sobre el y el envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. (Ella sólo tendría que pasar en este bocado de chisme en Kyouraku-taichou, a él le encantaría. Ah, y Ukitake taichou. Ella no podía esperar!)

-"Son dulces. Increíblemente así. Pero Karin, necesitas seguir aprendiendo Houhou. Yuichi y Yuzu ya terminaron con Hakuda ahora"- Yoruichi le respondió con una sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

Toushiro y Karin saltaron poniéndose de pie y separándose tan rápido como si hubieran sido escaldados por el otro. Sus caras llevaban miradas similares de vergüenza severa. Fue Karin quien habló a continuación.

-"Sí, Yoruichi-san. Ah y por cierto ... TIG!"- Karin gritó triunfante, sólo para encontrar que había Yoruichi Flash entró en las ramas del árbol anterior.-"¡Maldita sea!"-

-"Oh, tan cerca, Karin"- dijo burlonamente Yoruichi.

-"Tengo que continuar con las lecciones ahora, Toushiro,"- Karin murmuró, dando vuelta de su maestro.

-"Kurosaki"-

-"Toushiro,"- Karin respondió con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Aun cuando pienso en él de esa manera, y yo no estoy diciendo que no, no .. lo que… no l ...Él no me ama de esa manera- pensó la morena recordando como se perdía en la mirada del peliblanco cuando estaban en el suelo y por lo que ella había pensado el se había perdido en la suya pero.. eso no podía ser el no la podía amar ella era solo una ñina del mundo humano.

-"¿Kurosaki?"- Toushiro preguntó de repente.

-"¿Sí, Toushiro?"- Karin suspiró confusamente.

-"No te preocupes, te lo diré mañana"-

-

-"Así que, como, allí estaban ellos, fuera del campo de entrenamiento y esta es la parte importante, ELLA estaba en sus brazos, era tan lindoooooo"-

-"Oh, Dios mío, no me refiero a algo Shiro-chan con la hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki?"-

-"Yo si lo hago! ¿Podría pasar el amor, por favor?"-

-"Por supuesto"-

-"Creo que debemos iniciar el Plan de Invierno León peras de verano, después de todo, Correa Séptimo Plan y agua de manantial funcionó"-

Shunsui miró a sus dos compañeros de bebida en la confusión. Después de la última vez Jyuushiro habían confabulado contra él con alguien, que había aprendido que vino con resultados variables.

-"Mantenga sus secretos Jyuu-chan, estoy bebiendo sake"-


End file.
